A Tale From Slytherin
by RumRunner
Summary: Nessa Vladinsi doesn't like Tom Riddle and Tom doesn't like Nessa, so naturally they throw castration curses and hair removal charms at each other in the halls, so really their friends just find it a bag of laughs! Pg-13 for SERIOUS swearing, pls rr!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first so be nice please!! And if you flame, I have a bucket of ice cold water ready!

lilyx

A Tale From Slytherin

Chapter 1: Nessa Vladinsi

Hello welcome to my life. Not that I give a rats ass whether or not you're evening bothering to listen to my mind. My names Lanessa, but I will personally kill you if you call me that, just asks my history teacher. I'm a 16 year-old and I currently attend Hogwarts, lucky me. Our headmaster is an old fuck who really has nothing better to do other than tell everyone that their aim in life is to be studious and hardworking. Studious, nah never have been, though I am really quite hardworking in some other aspects of my life.

My best friend is Niamh Haggard, and for all you uneducated mudbloods it's pronounced Neave. Nymph is one of those bubbly constantly happy, flirtatious bitches, but she has a record of castrating a few of the Gryffindor boys and scores extremely high in charms. This is good enough for me, because I'm shite at charms. And she isn't blonde either, she's brunette, 5'7 and has these weird honey eyes, just like an owls.

I don't usually fight with anyone, even the Gryffindors, but if there's one fella that can rile me up it's that goddamn Riddle. And guess who's walking towards me right now? Uh huh the bastard himself, he's even got the balls to smirk at me.

"Vladinsi, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be off fucking the charms teacher, I mean even you little friend can't help your dysfunctional brain in that department," he smirked at me with his hands in his pockets.

"Riddle, do you like your man-hood?" I sneered at him. Ooh imagine what I could do to his favourite possession.

He raised his eyebrows, "What you interested? I'm sure we could come to some sort of agreement, after all you suck at charms don't you?"

"Don't flatter yourself, you see Niamh gave some great castrating charms yesterday, we even practised some of them," I grin pulling out my wand, how dare he think I'd touch him!

His face drained of colour, so even Nymphs reputation has reached his ears.

"You wouldn't dare!" he gaze narrowed as he pulled his own wand out.

"Try me, _Ecoroolium_," I yell, but he dodges and the charm hits a poor Hufflepuff who immediately gasps.

"_Espellarmius_," A voice booms.

We both turn to look at an angry Proff Dumbledore, the transfiguration teacher.

"Both of you in the headmasters office now!" he says still looking enraged.__

We walk down the corridor to Dippet's office. Muttering the password I step out onto this madness people call a flight of stairs. The great oak door looms ahead of me, curse that mother fucker for getting me into this mess it'll be week of detention this time.

"Ahh Mr Riddle, Miss Vladinsi here so soon again?" Mr Dippet asks.

"Well sir, you tend to get angry when someone tries to castrate you," Riddles such a tattle, I'll get him for that.

"He provoked me Prof." I say hoping to look innocent.

"I've had an enough and no longer care, both of you will have a week's detention together to sort your differences out, I shall also be notifying your parents," Dippet said sighing.

"I'm afraid that'll be hard sir, my parents are dead," Riddle said shortly before leaving through the oak door.

"Mine wouldn't care sir," I say while walking out of the room.

x

"He is so infuriating Nymph!" I cried to my best friend later in our dorm.

"Ignore him, so do you think my castration spell worked?" she asked grinning maliciously.

"You can't ignore the stupid git, and I think it did because the Hufflepuff fella didn't look very happy!" I laugh slyly. Served the ogling cunt right! Shouldn't have been poking his nose in my business.

"Can I copy your charms?" I give her my best weedling smile.

"As long as I can copy your potions, you no can't understand that shit about basilweed and monkeyspur," she replied nonchalantly, it's true she's as bad at potions as I am at charms.

* * *

Plssssss plssssssssss review!!! I'll love ya forever!! Hehe!


	2. Tom Riddle

Chapter 2: Tom Riddle

Just great, just fucking great! A weeks detention with, guess who? Nessa Vladinsi. And it wasn't even my fault! Hell wouldn't you try to defend yourself if someone threatened to rid you of your manhood? That bastard Dippet even had the gall to say, I will also be contacting your parents. What bloody parents! Incase he didn't notice they're dead.

So here I am sitting in the common room moaning about my luck. Jesus! Is that Freddie! Better go look, I mutter, walking towards the portrait hole (I can't remember if it's a portrait!!), which by the sounds of things, is being pummelled from the other side. I swing it open only to find a red haired idiot by the name of Freddie land on me.

"Christ man, I'm sorry I forgot the password and that stupid bloody Herbology teacher was chasing me down the corridor!" he gasped as he stood up.

"Freddie," I said straightening up, "why in hell where you being chased by Prof. Gilly?"

"He caught me and Fliss Barker behind the greenhouses," Freddie replied grinning at me.

"Again?" I raise an eyebrow, who was it yesterday?

"Well it's a good spot, nice'n private," he grins, I hate when he grins like that it's freaky.

"So what's wrong with you? You look like you got run over," his expression turns serious.

"That bitch Vladinsi has just landed me a week in detention," I say frowning.

"What for now?" he asks while dumping himself into a green leather chair.

"We were fighting in the corridor, and I was only defending my goods!" I exclaim in my defence.

"Your goods, has she been learning tricks off, erm…what's her face, Niamh?" he asks with wide eyes.

"Seems so, bloody slut got a Hufflepuff instead," I chuckle at the thought of the Hufflepuff boy.

"You're joking and it actually worked! What a bitch, that's just wrong!" he burst out laughing; he always did have a weird sense of humour.

"I know amazing, but now I'm stuck in detention again which means I miss quidditch," I groan, sprawling myself in front of the fire.

"Well why are you here instead of being in detention?" he asked confused.

"Shit! Is it 8 o'clock already?" Tom cried looking at his watch while stumbling out of his chair.

X

Prof. Cadaver, who was a pale, thin and haggard looking woman, was making them make a start at cleaning the potions store out. It was a long and tiresome job that wasn't allowed to be done by wand.

"This all your fucking fault, bitch!" Tom spat at her while he endlessly tried to scrub the dirt off the potion bottles and phials.

"What do you mean my fault!" she exclaimed furious, "It wouldn't have happened had you not provoked me you bastard!"

"Jesus, provoked you, where'd you pull that from? You arse, because I most certainly did not!" he growled angrily.

He was glaring at Nessa so menacingly she thought she might shrink under his gaze. Though it was at that moment that the annoying little voice in her head admired his dark looks.

When the Prof. came back to see how much they'd done she released them and told them they'd be doing the same for the rest of the week.

x

As they walked in silence towards the Slytherin house Tom could swear he heard movements ahead them and as they rounded a corner his thoughts were true enough. The sight ahead of them was not one to be viewed by two students and as he figured this out Tom pulled both himself and Nessa into the nearby alcove. As he looked round the edge of the wall the sight that met his was a gruesome one, what appeared to be a vampire was feeding on their Divination teacher Prof. Markey. The short stout woman was frozen in pain and when the vampire suddenly let go she dropped to the ground stiff as a board. After the bloated sack grinned down at its prey and flew out the open window in a flurry of bat wings and physical morphing the professor looked towards the alcove seeing the last thing she'd ever see.

When they were sure the vampire had gone Nessa and Tom ran towards the dead lifeless corpse. When Tom had made sure the Prof. was defiantly dead he turned to Nessa.

"We'd better leave," he said coldly standing up straight.

"We can't go, we must get a teacher or something!" she gasped with eyes open.

"The bite marks have already healed who do you think would get the blame if we ran to a teacher?" he said sighing at her as if she were only a child.

"But they wouldn't suspect us, they couldn't!" she cried at him, "We can't leave her here," she said softly looking at Prof. Markey.

"Well you can but I refuse to take the blame, but just imagine the shame on your family," he said calmly before turning to walk off.

Nessa gazed wildly around her before giving in to her inner battles and running down the corner after Tom's tall dark frame.

X

The next morning Head Dippet stood up and shushed the hall of milling students.

"Everyone, I'm sure the news of Prof. Markey's death has reached you ears, it seems like she was murdered late last night, under the ministry's wanting, every student will be interviewed for any information of the intruder, interviews will start after breakfast starting in alphabetical order and will continue for the next few days now everyone please continue as normal," he told them solemnly before sitting back down.

Nessa searched the room for Riddle and spotted him exiting the hall, she rushed out of her chair and followed him out of the hall. As she followed him down the dark narrow passage towards the common room he suddenly spun round and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"We tell no one Vladinsi, when they ask plead ignorant," he warned her, his voice low.

"What if they use truth potion?" she argued looking truly frightened.

"Fight it, empty your mind before they give you it and keep it that way when they question you, it's the only way out of a Vertaisum potion," he told her commandingly.

Nodding she gulped before pushing past him heading towards the commonroom, her shoulders would bruise by the evening, _bastard_.

* * *

Well there's the second chappie! It isn't very long but hope ye like it!

Wolfblut: I love the castrating bit! Hehe felt sorry for the Hufflepuff though! Hehe thanx for the review!

I own nothing so don't sue (any money I have right now isn't even in sterling! Lol)

lilyxx


End file.
